The Seven Deadly Ninja Sins
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: There is a murderer on the loose in Norrisville High. The Norisu Nine has to clean up every dead body the murderer encounters and must keep it a secret from the students. If everyone knows that there is a murderer, everyone will be stanked and the Sorcerer/Sorceress will be unleashed from their prison. Every period, a Ninja or two from the Norisu Nine dies, and only one survives.
1. Chapter 1-GREED

**Chapter 1-Greed**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first horror fic (or should I say, horri-fic? Haha, get it? XD) and third rc9gn fic! So excited to write it! ^W^ There are seven chapters and on each one, somebody dies based on their sin. So, if you like to be a detective and try to guess on who will be the next victim on each chapter before reading, you can try to search up the definitions of the chapter titles to help you. Also, the people who got murdered, is a Ninja by the way, so basically, seven Ninjas dies while two survive. Oh wait, eight Ninjas die and one survive. The murderer killed the Ninja who found out their identity. Fire-Breathing Wolf and the Seven-Tailed Cat DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS FIC, but the Norisu Nine still exists. Who will die? Who is the murderer? Well, read to find out! :D

* * *

"Ugh, great it is Monday. The day where you have to go back into those bars of the building known as school." A chubby ginger haired boy groaned while strolling down the school hallways of Norrisville High.

The lanky dark purple haired dude right beside him said, "Well, at least we got to go to the Game Hole."

"We ALWAYS go there EVERY weekend together."

"Yeah, we better hurry to first period. You won't want your head bonked on the head by Mr. Bannister's shnasty old shoe like last week." Randy chuckled remembering every second of it.

"Oh he is the WORST. I still have the mark on my head!" Howard pointed behind his head. A swollen purple and red bump was shown.

Randy joked, "He has good aiming for an old man."

Then he failed to see Mr. Bannister up ahead ready to give out tardy slips and crashed into him.

"Who are you calling in old man Mr. Cunningham?"

"Uh, nobody sir, just my…Grandfather?" Randy anxiously lied hoping his teacher would buy it.

"Well anyway, you two are still getting tardy slips." He smiled evilly handing them both each a white slip printed in bold, " **Tardy Slip** ".

Weinerman blamed him, "Aw, this is wonk Cunningham and it is all your fault!"

"My fault? It is Mr. Bannister's fault for hitting your head that hard!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, he couldn't have banged me behind my head if you weren't talking to me!" Howard retorted.

"There was a test! On question four, I couldn't tell if it was B or D! I had a D in my grade for English so I needed to pass."

"Why didn't you just ask the stupid book?!"

Randy said, "He took the paper before I woke up last time I tried that!"

"MR. CUNNINGHAM! SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL SMACK YOUR HEAD HARDER THEN YOUR FRIEND'S!" The English teacher barked.

* * *

He took out his list of students taking attendance.

"Bucky?" "Here!"

"Debbie Kang?" "Right here!"

"Theresa?" "Um, here."

"Howard?" "Right over here Mr. B." Mr. Bannister frowned at the nickname.

"Pradeep?" "Here!"

"Randy?" "Here!"

"Morgan?" "Here."

"Julian?" Julian smiled creepily, "Here…"

"Uh, okay…Hila? Well, I guess she is late, again."

"Rachelle?" "Uh, which one?" "Rachelle K." "Right here."

"The other Rachel? Rachel T. Are you here?"

Everyone looked around the room wondering why such a cute and responsible girl would be late? Why today?

Mr. Bannister asked the class with worry, "Weird…she is never late. Has anyone seen her this morning?"

Every student shook their heads side to side.

"Oh well, she must have a decent excuse for being late today. Everyone, open your textbooks to chapter nine."

All the pupils whined.

"NOW!" He rushed causing them to move quicker.

During the session, some kids began to walk out the door with all kinds of excuses to leave the classroom of boredom. Debbie Kang already read the whole textbook during summer and studied everything so she excused herself to see why Rachel was absent or tardy. Randy and Howard was jealous of many students leaving, especially Debbie, so they both asked to 'go to the bathroom', but Mr. Bannister knew that they didn't need to and declined them.

* * *

Debbie was on her way walking down the hallway and turned into the right hallway until she stopped in her tracks finding red liquid pouring out beneath the door of the Janitor's Closet.

Kang questioned, "Is Sundown okay in there?"

She decided to take a little peek inside hoping to find a juicy new topic to write about for her next release.

When DK slowly opened a little crack of the door, she saw only pitch black. She reached her hand against the wall moving her hand around searching for the lights. Once she felt a bump, she pushed it up bringing light across the room.

When she looked down, regret, horror, fear, sadness, and anger filled her entire body.

On the floor, laid Rachel Tiara with bundles of cute, but bloody, stuffed animals in her arms…dead.

On her side, five different cute animals were lined up in order, each with a letter in blood on their stomach that read, " **GREED**."

Kang began to investigate the crime scene trying her best to hold back the tears.

After a while of walking around trying her best effort to not step on the pool of blood, Debbie had a theory on what happened during the murder.

Rachel was walking down the hallway happily, innocently, and cheerfully, oh Kang misses her so profoundly, until she approached to a stuffed animal in front of a whole entire line of more stuffed animals.

She started to pick up one by one leading to the Janitor's Closet walking into the trap.

The murderer was in the closet, waiting for the prey to walk in.

He/she plunged, Debbie felt like throwing up thinking about the incident, anyway, he/she plunged a knife in each eye, yanked them out, and stabbed the bleeding knives down deep into her poor helpless and adorable heart.

DK began to burst into tears. She was a fun and loving friend. Now, she is gone. Gone, forever. Debbie will never get to see her cute smiles, her cute language, or her cute voice anymore.

Wait, since she is gone, there will be no Pink Ninja anymore! Oh my cheese, they cannot call them the Norisu Nine if they only have eight Ninjas left!

If everyone realizes that there is a murderer on the loose in the school, everybody will be stressed in fear, and the Sorcerer and Sorceress will be free!

She saw slim trails of green and pink mist slither by my feet like a sneaky snake so she quickly checked for any negative feelings making the stank disappear.

Oh, Rachel was always positive, no matter what.

Kang walked out the door to try to get her mind off of her, but it was so honkin' hard.

Debbie has to hide her, keeping her away from everyone and warn the others before the bell rings. She rushed back to first period wiping away her watery eyes.

 **Don't forget to leave a review before reading Ch.2! Thank you for reading this far! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2-SLOTH

**Chapter 2-Sloth**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

When Debbie Kang reached the classroom door she kept on waving her hands, jumping up and down, and do other kinds of vigorous movements to catch the attention of the Ninjas.

When Mr. Bannister looked up, Debbie ducked under the window not wanting to go in because you only receive one bathroom break or any break per period. So once you come back in, you stay in until the bell.

She had an idea, not her best, but well enough. "Mr. Bannister. I need to borrow Theresa, Randy, Howard, Julian, Morgan, and Rach to come with me to help me publish an article on how the school should get rid of Taco Tuesday for just a few minutes." Kang lied.

He bought it, "Okay, just don't let Randy and Howard get into any trouble."

"Got it." DK smiled.

Once everyone was out the door Debbie Kang whispered, "Follow me."

"Debbie! Don't publish that article! I still enjoy Taco Tuesday!" Pleaded Howard.

"There is no article, I just made that all up to show you…this." She pointed down at the huge pool of fresh blood.

Randy screamed like a girl, "Ah-" Debbie Kang shoved her hand against his mouth.

"Would you be quiet? Someone will hear!"

Howard asked, "Why?"

"Everyone will panic and get stanked making us have to deal with the Sorcerer and Sorceress, duh."

"Is that…what I think it is?" Theresa was nearly shaking and was squeezing Randy's hand causing his cheeks to blush red.

Debbie Kang said, "Uh, okay, before I open the door, try not to scream because…there is a dead body."

Everyone gasped.

"When I left the classroom, I was on my way to my study room until I found the blood and when I opened the door, I discovered why Rachel was late for class." Kang turned the door knob pushing the door wide open and flicked the lights on.

Everyone gasped once again.

Theresa covered her mouth with her free hand, now crying.

"Wait, so there is a murderer?!" Howard freaked.

Debbie reminded, "Don't panic and keep this a secret. The Sorcerer and Sorceress, remember?"

"Greed." Read Julian.

"Yeah, I think she was…killed, because she was greedy about all those stuffed animals. I don't think we can call us the Norisu Nine anymore. We have to clean all this up before anyone notices, I am pretty sure Sundown will be the first if we don't hurry."

"No, I cannot even stand staring at a dead body. It is just too much for me." Theresa whined.

"Hey, you can't just chicken out and leave us to clean up everything! I hate doing things, including cleaning!" Howard hissed.

"No, it is fine. Theresa, you can go back to class while we clean. I understand that you feel a bit uneasy." Debbie comforted her.

She asked her crush, "Um, Randy, can you uh, walk me back to class, I feel kind of frightened that there is a murderer on the loose."

"Okay, but first, can you please let go of my hand, it is starting to turn red." He pointed.

Howard joked, "Ha, yeah. Red like your face!" (A/N: Oh snap!)

Randy glared at his friend while he and Theresa began to walk away.

Since there were a lot of cleaning supplies in the Janitor's Closet, it helped them clean up the mess and many blood swifter.

Debbie Kang took a few pictures of the crime scene to help her find who was responsible for the death of her friend so she can, probably, avenge him/her.

Anybody is a suspect so she will temporarily trust no one, except the Norisu Nine, because she is pretty sure it isn't any of them.

* * *

"Oh wonk, oh wonk, oh wonk, I am so honkin' late! The second bell will ring any moment!" Hila Howler was running down the hallways heading to first period with her least favorite teacher, Mr. Bannister.

 _"The subject English is okay, but oh cheese, that guy can throw his shoe. I did wake up early in the morning, but didn't get up from my bed. I was having one of the best dreams of my life! I was in the Anime World! Oh cheese, that would be my number one wish if I had a chance to wish a wish._ _Ugh, curse me for being so lazy! Well, I guess anyone can be like that if they had a super bruce dream last night and just laid back down trying to return to their slumber hoping to continue the awesome dream."_ Thought Hila.

She did exactly like that and didn't go back to the dream, but she did sleep again. (A/N: I did the exact same thing before, more than once and missed first period.)

* * *

For a second, Hila Howler had a STML and forgot where the honkin' classroom was and stopped running trying to remember. (A/N: STML stands for Short Term Memory Loss. Something Hila and I have because we are always stressed.)

Then, right on cue, the bell rang.

"Wonk." Howler frowned now turning around facing the direction to the library where she will have some peace and quiet with her beloved horror manga book.

When Hila seated down on a table with no humans (A/N: In 6th grade, Hila and I would always like to be loners and always avoid humans as much as we could because we hated them, but a few of them were exceptional. We would always shout, "Go away you humans!" Every time somebody approaches to us making them think we are weird, salts. XD) near, Hila opened the manga and began her reading.

After a few minutes later, Howler heard somebody breathing behind her.

"Rach, I know it is you, but this time, you won't jump scare on me like last time because I can hear you breathing behind me. Now go away, this is getting to the good part."

She can tell it was her because when she turned her head a little, Hila caught a glimpse of black clothing, which is Rachelle's favorite color and she loves wearing dark clothing, especially black.

Howler heard the breathing become louder.

"Dude, do you mind?" She was getting a little pissed.

* * *

Suddenly, Hila Howler felt utter agony on top of her head and blood dripped down making her dark brown hair turn into a reddish color.

Hila opened her mouth to scream all the pain out, but a hand wearing black gloves covered Hila's mouth muting her yelling and swearing.

She just realized that the person behind her the entire time was not Rach because she remembered that she doesn't have black gloves.

The person wrapped duct tape over her mouth and arms and ripped Hila's head into two making the crack enlarge.

After that, he/she ripped Hila's eyeballs out and shoved them down her throat.

Finally with a finishing touch, the killer wrote on the page Howler was in the middle of in her blood, "SLOTH."

(A/N: I am sorry Hila, I am soooooooo sorry, if you are reading this right now. I am sorry, okay? So don't barge into my house and yell at me for writing this. It is just you are lazy and can be late for school, especially in the morning. So don't do that!)

 **Meanwhile…**

Debbie was reading books on how to solve murder crimes until she heard Hila shout, "Rach, I know it is you, but this time, you won't jump scare on me like last time because I can hear you breathing behind me. Now go away, this is getting to the good part."

 _"Ah, typical cousin."_ Thought Debbie Kang.

"Dude, do you mind?" Kang can hear her anger level increase. "Ah!"

Debbie Kang thought, _"Well, I guess Rach still managed to scare her even if she knew it was her, but I don't hear the constant teasing and laughing that Rachelle always rubs in after she jump scares people. Huh, strange…"_

She was leaning against the bookshelf while hearing Hila and Rach behind her on the other side.

DK decided to see what actually happened, but it jump scared her herself for what she saw and gave a little yelp.

Hila had no eyeballs, but just bleeding empty eye sockets facing Debbie's direction.

She rested the side of her head against a book, most likely a manga, with the top of her head cracked open with blood spilling all over the table.

Debbie Kang lifted her head finding a message on the horror manga in her blood that read, "SLOTH."

Kang took a few pics and started to clean up before anyone can notice she went to school.

 **Thank you for reading this far! Please review! ;)**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3-ENVY

**Chapter 3-Envy**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

Debbie Kang hid Hila in a black garbage bag and took her outside and hid the body behind the bushes right next to Rachel in her own black garbage bag. After carefully placing her down she began to cry.

Then Kang went to her study room, locked the door behind her, and went deep into thought on the pictures clipped to her bill board (A/N: The same exact bill board she used to find out Randy's secret).

 _"Greed, then sloth. These two words, I feel like I have heard of them before, but where? It is definitely from one person since the handwriting is the same. The letters are all on capital letters. Maybe I can ask the suspects to write for me so I can track him/her down. No, that is lame. You can get yourself killed. Maybe I should check the security cameras! I might find a useful clue!"_ Debbie Kang went to her computer. Since she is the youngest editor of the NHGTTWDPC Online Edition, she had access to the security cameras.

DK opened up all the screens of the cameras finding a surprise.

The screens were black with a red box in the center saying in bold, "ALL DELETED."

"What?! How, can he/she manage to do that?! You have to enter my computer or enter into Principal Slivovitz's computer! Oh cheese, this dude is cleverer than I thought." The bell rang and she hurried off to third period.

* * *

 **After Third Period…**

Debbie decided to do more research on murder crimes in the library with the gang to be with her just in case she sees something suspicious and to make sure nobody sneaks up behind them while Debbie reads.

"So Hila is…dead?" Rachelle asked in surprise.

I answered sadly, "Unfortunately, yes."

"I can't believe it! She was my oldest friend and she is, gone?!" She buried her face in her arms. Nobody was sure if she was crying or not, but no one mentioned it because they don't want to make her more upset.

* * *

Randy looked around frantically, "Hey, where did Julian and Howard go?! There is a honkin' murderer around! Why do they have to leave us?"

"I guess we have to go find them." Morgan said.

"No! It is their fault they left! We might die if we look for them!" Rach said.

Her cousin protested getting out of her chair, "Well, we have to. I cannot stand having to hide another dead body."

The five of the young Ninjas sauntered across the hallways now with a few students around.

Randy suggested, "I am pretty sure that Howard is hogging all the food in the cafeteria."

We went to the lunch room and found him there eating away.

"Really Howard?! You risked your LIFE for lunch?!" Debbie yelled at his face.

"Yep. Food is life." He literally hugged his messy and greasy sub he was in the middle of gobbling up.

Theresa said, "Well, food isn't life anymore if you got murdered for reaching the food!"

"So where is Julian?" Howard questioned noticing he wasn't in the room.

"We thought he was with you." Morgan said.

"No, I never saw him after third period."

Theresa cried, "We never saw him after class ended either! Guys! We need to find him before it is too late!"

"We cannot find him right away if we stick together! We have to split up." Randy ordered.

"What?! You crazy Cunningham?! We can't just spilt up like every other horror movie so one or two would die!" Howard shouted.

"Well, if we don't split up, Julian might die any moment!" Randy ran out the door.

"No! I don't want to die alone! Cunningham come back!" But Randy already left them.

"Oh well, guess we are splitting up. Good luck guys!" Rachelle walked to the opposite direction.

Then Debbie, Morgan, Theresa, and Howard last because he had to finish his pre-lunch first.

Randy went to the main foyer, Rach searched around the empty classrooms on the west side, Morgan looked around at the east empty classrooms, Theresa nervously checked around the library, and Howard just finished his pre-lunch now carrying a bag of potato chips heading to the gym.

Rach was now at the end of the hallway and suddenly felt something touch her back.

"Ah!" Her first reaction was a punch in the guts.

"Ow! Rach, what was that for?" Morgan screamed in pain.

Kang chuckled, "Oh, sorry Morgan, thought you were the murderer."

"Oh, it's fine. So you didn't find anything yet?" Morgan assumed rubbing her stomach.

"No, you?"

"No."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Howard reached out his greasy fingers to the giant blue doors, but paused when he noticed a piece of paper that wrote, "DEATH OBSTACLES."

"Uh…I think I should go find the others first." He anxiously said backing away from the entrance and then performed a quick turn running back trying to find one of the Ninjas leaving the empty potato chips bag behind.

"Cunningham! Morgan! Debbie Kang! Theresa! Anyone!"

"I am an anyone." Doug smiled that finally Howard would admit that he is helpful.

Howard shoved him to the floor. "Not you Doug!"

Weinerman found Theresa, "Theresa! Follow me! There is something in the gym!" "Uh, why do need MY help?"

"You were the only friend I can find! Now come on!" Howard grabbed her wrist.

"Ew! Shnasty Howard! Did you ever bother to wash your hands after you eat?" Theresa said in disgust.

 **Meanwhile…**

Debbie found the greasy stains on the door handle and read the sign in front of the main gates to the gymnasium and the empty bag of potato chips.

"Howard?! He was here?! Oh my cheese, he could be inside!" She slammed the doors open finding another dead body, Julian Sullivan.

The sign was telling the truth the entire time because she found deadly obstacles at every corner.

Julian's body was vertically split from an axe.

Debbie thought. _"So, it isn't Howard, but then, does that mean he is the murderer? No, he hates doing things and there is no way he can pull it all off. There is still a possibility Rach killed Hila because I heard her saying that she knew it was her, but after she heard the news, she seemed really depressed about it. She does have neat handwriting, she does have a deadly mind, but she is my cousin and I know she would still not murder anyone, unless she really hates that person, but Hila and Rachelle are very close friends."_

Debbie sat down on the floor deep in thought that she failed to notice Howard barging in scaring the cheese out of her.

"Debbie Kang?! You are the murderer?! And this entire time you were pretending you were the detective!"

"What?! No! I am not the murderer! Aren't you the murderer?" Kang argued.

"No way! What makes you think I am?"

She pointed, "Well, I found greasy stains on the door handles and the empty bag of potato chips on the ground."

"I guess you can be a mastermind to pull this off…" Randy said.

Howard exclaimed in shock, "Cunningham! Who's side are you on?!"

"Nobody's side."

"Well, I guess you will just stay as a suspect for now." Debbie shrugged.

"Really, I thought you were my girlfriend!" Howard whined.

Debbie Kang flustered, "Whoa, what?! We never agreed to that! I don't think I am ready for the 'girlfriend and boyfriend zone' yet."

Howard crossed his arms, "Well, now you just made it awkward."(A/N: #Weinerkang! #Fangirling!)

"Anyway, my theory of Julian's death is he envied all the Death Obstacles and got split in half with that axe. Then the assassin just wrote ENVY in blood on the gym floor." Debbie Kang pointed out.

Morgan frowned, "Guess we have to clean up another mess." (A/N: As you can see, gym is really deadly. In school, I never enjoyed it, except for that one time when I got to arm wrestle some classmates. I love arm wrestling and won against every opponent.)

 **Thank you for reading this far! You are so awesome! :3**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4-GLUTTONY

**Chapter 4-Gluttony**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

 **Lunch**

Debbie Kang decided to eat in her study room to try to investigate on the murders.

"Wait a minute...greed, sloth, envy, oh my cheese these are part of the seven deadly sins!" She realized.

"All the victims so far is a Ninja. Does that mean, the murderer knows our identities?! Can that also mean that he/she is, a Ninja as well? If that is so, the only suspects are Randy, Howard, Rachelle, Morgan, and Theresa."

She put pictures of them on her board and left to go see her friends, or suspects.

* * *

When she finally reached the crowded noisy lunch room, Kang spotted the five of them sitting down looking depressed.

None of them were even speaking at all.

"Um, hi. You guys okay?" DK inquired.

"Okay? Of course we are NOT okay! There is a honkin'...you know who!" Howard yelled.

Theresa added, "Yeah, and our team is disappearing every period!"

"Every period…wait, so does that mean, someone will die right now?" Debbie thought out loud.

"Uh, I don't feel so good…" Howard groaned wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"HOWARD! No, not you!" Randy and Debbie Kang shouted in unison.

Randy wrapped Howard's arm around his neck while the other was around Morgan's helping him walk out the door.

"We should take him to the Nurse's Office, stat." Said Randy.

"No, if Howard dies in front of her, she will get stanked." Debbie contended.

"Well, we are the Norisu Nine, we can just destank her." Rachelle said.

"Okay, then let's hurry before it's too late!" Theresa rushed.

"Hold on buddy." Randy whispered to his best friend.

* * *

Randy, Theresa, Debbie, Morgan, and Rach were waiting outside the door in worry. "I better shloomp in the Nomicon, guys cover for me."

Randy searched in his messy backpack, but didn't find the ancient book. "Huh?! No, no, no, no, no! Not again! Wonk, I can't find mine!"

"Excuse me, did you say again? Meaning you have lost an 800 year old book with secret Ninja wisdom more than once? Way to go Randy." Kang chuckled.

"Well, this time, I think someone stole it, I left it in my backpack all day!" Randy began to frantically take out every single thing he had in his backpack trying to find it.

Theresa noticed Randy took out a wrinkly red envelope with a heart in the middle. "What is that Randy?"

"Oh that? Uh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Randy chuckled nervously with pink cheeks.

Debbie snatched it out of Randy's reach.

"Hey! Give it back! That thing is garbage, just a mistake! Hehe, so just hand it back to me Debbie Kang!"

But, Kang ignored him and read the cover out loud for everyone to hear, "To: Theresa Fowler? From: Your secret admirer? Oh...interesting…"

Randy wailed embarrassed, "Debbie, give it!"

DK still ignored him and opened it, "Dear Theresa, I have always stared at you when you do not notice me in the hallways. I always wonder if you like me the same way as I do to you. Your eyes are shinier than diamonds, your dress is prettier than any song, and I can't stop thinking about you all day long. I have always wanted my feelings to be told, but if I did I would put you in great danger because of a secret I hold. Do not tell a soul, but I am the Ninja."

Randy buried his face in his hands.

"Randy, you wrote this?! So this entire time, you liked Theresa and Theresa liked you? Oh my cheese, this is so bruce!"

"Uh…yeah. The Nomicon wouldn't let me give the letter to her, because of my secret as being the Ninja. If I was always near her, she would be put in danger."

"Oh, that is so sweet Randy. Thank you. Can I keep it?" Theresa hugged him. (A/N: #Fowlham! #Fangirling! 'U')

"Um…sure!" Said a surprised Randy.

* * *

Randy suggested, "I think we better check on Howard. Ms. Jessica, can we come in?"

"Huh? Oh, no need to come in! Hehe, Howard is doing fine! Just go back to class now!"

"Uh, it is still lunch." Morgan said.

But then the bell rang for Study Hall.

"Now it isn't!"

They had to go to Study Hall and momentarily, a stanked monster came crashing down the hallway walls.

Randy and Rach shouted, "I need to use the bathroom!" (A/N: Theresa was in Baton Twirling practice, Morgan was in Dancing practice, and Debbie Kang was working in her Study Room 'typing a new release'.)

"I am tired of students always goofing around in the hallways so only one can go at a time. Randy, you said it first so you may proceed." (A/N: My wonk school has the same rule and it stinks.)

Randy walked out the door and Ninja-ed out.

"Monster, monster, where are you. Well, it's Study Hall, so I have plenty of time." He failed to notice a stanked Ms. Jessica sneak up behind him and kicked his back.

"Ow! Hey, now it is my turn! Ninja flip kick! Ninja dodge! What do hold that is valuable? Well you are a nurse, I have never battled a nurse before…"

"Roar!" Ms. Jessica bellowed.

"Maybe your nurse apron? Ninja slice!" The stank slowly faded away.

"Snailed it! I am doing bruce at the destanking! I wish I would do the same in science. I am in the zone! I am the straight up cheese! Nothing can stop me now! Except, science and Spanish, but everything else, I can do it! Smoke Bomb!"

* * *

Randy was still in his Ninja suit and decided to go check on Howard, but regretted it.

His eyes were wide open and black and red liquid was spilling out of his mouth. On his right arm, wrote, again, in blood, "GLUTTONY."

"Oh my cheese, no Howard! No! I am so sorry I wasn't there for you! You were my best friend! You were always by my side when I shoob things up, but this time I wasn't there for you! That stupid shoobtastic nurse! She is so honkin' careless and never takes care of the children when they need her! Why did she lie to our faces?!" Randy hugged him before cleaning up the poison and blood on the floor and hiding his body beside the others.

He slipped his mask off his face. Cunningham was sauntering while staring down at the red floor thinking about the memories he had with Howard, his best friend since they were three.

They had so many adventures together. Traveling back in time, space, the movies, the Game Hole, Whoopee World, or simply visit each other's house playing Grave Puncher all day long. Now, he couldn't do any of those precious and special adventures anymore. Howard was the brucest and longest friend he ever met and now he can never find a replacement. He is gone.

 **Thank you for reading this! Please review! ^W^**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	5. Chapter 5-PRIDE

**Chapter 5-Pride**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

 **After seventh period…**

While Randy was lost in thought about Howard and how life will be like without him, he failed to notice a black figure sneaking up behind him with a giant rectangular shaped butcher knife. (A/N: You know Asian parents always have giant rectangular shaped butcher knives in their kitchen at home. I don't know why, but that is just how Asians roll. B3)

Closer and closer the mysterious person came.

He/she raised his/her arm and aimed to chop his head off, but with Randy's experiences as the Ninja, he ducked down, turned around, and kicked him/her in the guts with a smirk. "Are you some evil Ninja?"

He was about to grab the knife, but the murderer did first and made a deep cut in his side.

"Ow! Whoa, why are you even doing this?!" Randy winced, but he/she did not respond.

Randy went for a punch, but the figure moved aside and chopped his head off.

"See you later **PRIDE**." A female voice spoke under her mask while writing the word pride on the knife handle.

(A/N: Oh my cheese, this chapter is so honkin' short. So sorry about that. I also apologize for everyone reading this. I know, it is really depressing that Randy is…dead, but this is just only a fic.)

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review! B3**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	6. Chapter 6-LUST

**Chapter 6-Lust**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

Theresa came down the hall spinning her baton showing off her bruce skills until she went to the empty hallway where Randy laid for a short cut to the gym to practice her baton twirling.

When she stepped on something wet she screamed her lungs out. "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! IT IS ALL JUST A NIGHTMARE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP THERESA!"

She sobbed now down to her knees. "Randy, no! Why does this have to happen to me?!"

Then Theresa carried him into the Janitor's Closet and tried her best to clean up all the blood dripping.

She lifted his head and kept petting it.

She checked nobody was looking and kissed him in the lips still constantly crying, but somebody was inside, the murderer.

She reacted in disgust and whispered, "Lust."

"Huh? What, who goes there!" Fowler awkwardly picked up the huge knife for she never touched one that big before.

No response was heard.

"Come on! Show yourself you shoob!"

She ditched the axe and got out her baton instead, but still kept the axe between her legs just in case.

Theresa slowly backed away to the wall to feel more secure, but bumped into something.

Hoping it isn't who she thinks it is, she carefully turned her head finding a Ninja, but completely black. (A/N: Not in a racist way!)

The figure dragged the knife handle with his/her foot, cutting Theresa's feet off making her drop to the ground.

"Ow!"

The murderer grabbed the axe and sliced across Theresa's wet face from all the tears forming an "X".

With a finishing touch, on the side of her lower leg, she carved, " **LUST**." (A/N: Sorry this chapter is short like the previous chapter.)

 **Thank you for reading this far! Just one more chapter to go! You are the cheese! Don't forget a review! :P**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


	7. Chapter 7-WRATH

**Chapter 7-Wrath**

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own rc9gn, but only my two oc's, Rachelle Kang and Hila Howler. Also a not so important oc, Ms. Jessica, a random school nurse.

Debbie was finished with studying and realized that Theresa left.

"Uh, Theresa? Morgan? Randy? Rachelle? Anyone?"

Doug was about to open his mouth, but Debbie interrupted him, "Don't even say anything."

She found blood pouring under the Janitor's Closet.

"Oh wonk! No!" She screamed opening the door finding, not one, but two dead bodies and it was her best friend forever and her crush.

"Pride and Lust. Oh my cheese. NOOOOOOOO! I WILL FIND THE MURDERER FOR MY TEAM, FOR MY FRIENDS, AND FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! There is only two suspects left and I must protect one of them. Is it Rachelle or Morgan? I must go to my Study Room…after I take some pics and clean this up."

* * *

 **After eighth period…**

"After listing all kinds of reasons on how both of them can be a murderer, it turns out that…my cousin is most likely the murderer. Oh cheese, Rach? I better warn Morgan before it is too late!" Debbie Kang rushed out of her study room searching for Morgan.

"Morgan! Morgan! Morgan! Morgan! I need to speak with you now!"

She paused right away when she was face to face with her cousin.

"Ahhh...hi…um, Rachelle…" Debbie began to feel sweat in her palms.

"Oh, sup' Debbie, I just wanted to see you!"

Kang said anxiously, "Oh, uh really? What do you want to do with me?"

Rach asked, "I just wanted to ask if you found the murderer yet."

She lied, "Uh, no! I have not found her yet!"

"Did you just say, her?" Rachelle raised her eyebrow.

"Oh did I? I meant to say him/her! Uh, since I haven't got him or her, I need to go to the library and research some more. Bye!" DK zipped through the hallway running for her life. _"_

 _Why would she ask if I have caught the murderer if she is the murderer? She is probably just acting innocent. I am never wrong."_ Debbie thought while speeding searching everywhere.

When she finally found Morgan hanging out with the Dancing Fish, Debbie whispered in her ear, "We need to talk. Go to the bathroom asap."

Once Morgan came in the bathroom, she spoke in an uneasy voice, "Uh, what do you want to talk about?"

"I have figured out who the murderer was! I should be a detective when I grow up!" Debbie Kang squealed hopping up and down.

"Oh, uh, y-y-you d-did?"

Smiled Kang, "Yes!"

"Who is it?"

"Rachelle!" DK replied.

"Oh, wow…really? That is, shocking, what will you…do?" Morgan put the knife away under her right arm sleeve.

* * *

"I am going to help protect you from Rachelle before she strikes. The final sin left is wrath, but only Rachelle and you have that. She is most likely the murderer because she has a deadly mind, always dream of killing people someday, strongest girl in our grade, and took karate lessons. You don't have any of those characteristics, so I assume she is the murderer. So I am here to warn you and try your best to stay away from Rachelle." Debbie Kang left the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Then right on cue, Rachelle came inside. "Hey Morgan. Debbie told me that she hasn't found the murderer yet, but is at the library researching some more."

"Oh really? Because she told me that she found the murderer."

Rach growled, "What?! Really? Why would she lie to me?! Who is it?"

"You."

"What?! No way! I would never murder my friends! Ugh, Debbie is so going to PAY!" She stomped her foot and clenched her fists.

"She told me to stay away from you, but I believe that you are not the murderer."

"Ugh, Debbie!" Rach slammed the door wide open making a dent against the bathroom wall.

Morgan couldn't stop smirking.

* * *

"DEBBIE! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS THE MURDERER?!" Rach slammed the door open making Debbie jump and when she saw it was her suspect she screamed.

"Ahh! Don't kill me! I am not wrath!"

"Dude, I am NOT the murderer!"

"Well, if you are not the murderer, the other suspect is…Morgan."

Rach yelled, "So then I guess you found out it was Morgan!"

The murderer was ready to attack outside the door with a sword.

Right after Rachelle opened the door, she received a surprise with the sword stabbed through her stomach.

Debbie panicked behind Rach seeing all the bleeding and the tip of the sword sticking out her back.

The assassin yanked the sword out and she landed with a thud.

"Well, well, nice job on figuring out who I was." She said sarcastically.

"Wrath, Rach was wrath. You told her I thought you were the murderer so she would get angry so you can kill her! You were the one who killed everybody! How could you Morgan?!"

The assassin pulled her mask down revealing Morgan Gordan.

"There was too many Ninjas, there was only room for one Ninja, and that Ninja will be me." She explained while writing the **WRATH** on Rach's forehead.

"What?! No!" She yelped before Morgan stabbed her sword deep, deep down from the top of her head, to the middle of her neck.

After a while on waiting for Debbie to slowly pass away with the rest of the Ninjas in heaven, Morgan jerked the sword out of her body.

"Mission accomplished." Morgan smirked wiping the blood off the sword with a napkin.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Debbie Kang sat up from her bed in terror panting heavily.

"I-it is just a nightmare. Phew!" She fell back down her pillow again in relief.

(A/N: I couldn't stand seeing everybody die, so this was all only a nightmare!)

 **Thank you for reading the whole entire fic! You are the brucest person ever! So how did you guys think? Please tell me in the review box below! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **SMOKE BOMB!**


End file.
